The Eath Kings Adventure
by Lone Quincy
Summary: Amaimon tries to fit in in the academy and Rin tries to help out. Will it end up sparking up something other than a fight? (Shonen ai might become a Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**And here I try to avoid the other fanfics by making a new one because I'm trash. Yay!**

* * *

><p>The first thing he saw after walking into the classroom was Rin Okumura. He was going to charge at him, but Mephisto stopped him.<p>

"Big brother…" He began with a pout before being cut off by the older demon.

"You can no longer fight with him Amaimon. Rin is your brother and you also have to study here now so you have to make 'friends'." He said looking at the teacher, Yukio, as if telling him as well. Amaimon simply walked to the back of the room and sat in the corner, the others watched in silence as he did so. True Amaimon was childish, but who could blame him for being angry at his older brother? Rin had almost killed him during their fight and that made him cringe. Rin seemed to notice how the other was acting and spoke up as he glared at Yukio.

"Leave him alone. Do you look at me like that just for being Satan's child? Don't you have a class to teach?" Rin clearly sounded irritated so Yukio decided to get back to his work, Amaimon simply sat in the corner until class was over that's when Rin went to bother him.

"What do you want?" The demon asked as the other held out his hand as if he knew how Amaimon felt at that moment, which he probably did, but Amaimon had done so much he just couldn't take the hand of the boy which wore such a kind smile. SO once again the earth king asked, "What do you want?"

"To be friends." The raven haired boy replied simply. "I know we started of on the wrong foot, but it was Mephisto who told you to come after me right?" Amaimon nodded and he continued. "Well then come on." He said as he grabbed the hand closest to him and pulled him up, holding his hand as he dragged the earth king around the school so they could sit at the fountain. It was an embarrassing odyssey for the earth king having to walk around hand in hand and his face had turned a light red as their walk went on, calming down once the other let go of it. Amaimon asked Rin why he had held it and once again Rin came out with a simple, almost obvious answer,

"So you wouldn't get lost." He said with a smile which made Amaimon want to punch it clean off his face.

"I tried to kill you… Why are you doing this?"

"Because Mephisto told me to be 'nice' to you."

"So youre doing this for brother… Well I don't need your help or pity or anyone else's so just stay away from me..!" Amaimon said as he stormed off in the opposite way to his brothers office and got himself lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel like Mephisto can do things and that Amaimon has a cute tail like Rin but like a lizard so like that one episode but less arms and the tail is thin. I also watched Blood Lad and feel like that's how hell should look for this. A city called Dis. Dante's The Inferno anyone? No okay. I'll try to explain what I feel need's it. So Hell will be called Dis and it's like the City in Blood Lad. Still thinking about if making them meet satin and if to make him ugly or 'hot'. I'm open to ideas and naggings for updates as long as they are not rude. ALSO Mephisto will make life hard on them because he wants to teach Rin how to be a real demon and Amaimon how to be more of a human. So back and forth switching. It's an adventure for Amaimon because he calls it one, Rin not so much.**

* * *

><p>Now lost in a school of exorcists Amaimon tried to keep a low profile, yes he could take them all down but what if his brother caught him or even Rin? He sat in a tree as he thought about how he had gotten there so he could retrace his steps like Mephisto told him to do when he was a kid, but the emotions Rin had caused him made him pay no attention to where he was going.<p>

On the other hand Rin had only hesitated for a moment before going after him and now didn't even have him in sight. He still wasn't out of breath but he was questioning how fast a real demon could run. Nevertheless he had to find him or Mephisto would get mad, well that's what he thought. Rin looked around for him but couldn't see him because he didn't look up, where Amaimon was silently watching him. The Earth King's slim green tail swung low enough to touch the others hair, which made him look up and look of pure surprise was on it when he saw the demon with a lizard like tail perched on the tree branch like a bird. Rin knew that Amaimon had a tail, but he thought that he was the only one who had to deal with it at all times. Did Mephisto have one too? In that moment Rin's surprise turned to anger.

"Why did you run away? What did I do to make you run away?" The demon asked in a loud tone which Amaimon didn't seem to like seeing as he didn't reply to the other. Rin asked once again, "Why did you run away?" His voice was a bit calmer this time and it made Amaimon turn away in embarrassment as if he were a child.

"It's because you don't really care about me you're just doing this because brother told you to and I don't want that." His voice was a bit of a wine and it almost made Rin laugh, but he just smiled.

"Look it's not like I don't care I mean if I didn't then I wouldn't be here. I know I can never see you as a brother for what you did to me and my friends, but we can try to be friends… So come down here already." The raven haired demon said. The Earth King replied with a simple smile as he jumped off the tree to land right in front of Rin who moved a step back when the others face was suddenly to close to his.

"Friends then?" Amaimon asked with a smile as sweet as the candy he ate.

"Yeah." Rin replied with a sweet smile of his own before Amaimon stuck out his hand as if he wanted the other to hold it. The smile on Rin's face widened as a slight laugh escaped and he took his hand without a word.

From a tree top on the nice looking chair he was always on Mephisto watched his brothers bonding, "How sweet." He murmured with a swing of his umbrella. "Eins, zwei, drei!" He said in a cheerful Tone as a portal opened under the two brothers that with a yell fell in.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is not the full chapter. I have no time to type it up right now but if you have any ideas for this it would help out seeing as I don't know how to end anything anymore. Only White Mist was the one I knew how to end. So help, maybe?<strong>


End file.
